nba_analysisfandomcom-20200214-history
Trade Deadline Analysis 2014
This is the analysis for (major) trades that transpired around the date of the trade deadline. steveblake.jpg|Steve Blake to the Warriors marcusthornton.jpg|Marcus Thornton to the Nets 010714_GaryNeal.jpg|Gary Neal and three other players were involved in the Bucks, Bobcats trade. Andre-Miller-wants-to-know-why-hes-sitting.-David-Richard-USA-TODAY-Sports.jpg|Andre Miller involved in a three-team trade. (Wizards, Nuggets, 76ers) hawes-p1.jpg|Spencer Hawes to the Cavs for two second round picks. 'Lakers Trade Steve Blake to the Warriors' Warriors trade: Kent Bazemore and MarShon Brooks Lakers trade: Steve Blake This trade is definitely a win for the the Warriors. Steve Blake is an experienced player, a decent ball distributor, and a good spot up shooter. He has confidence and is aggressive on the defensive side. This fits in with Mark Jackson's system. Jordan Crawford is a reckless player, that could result good and/or bad. Now that Steve Blake has arrived, the Warriors do not have to worry. For the Lakers, this is not a win nor a loss. They are clearly trying to get some more cap space. Steve Blake helped clear out 2 million for them. Kent Bazemore and MarShon Brooks should also get more playing time. 'Kings trade Marcus Thornton to the Nets' Kings trade: Marcus Thornton Nets trade: Reggie Evans and Jason Terry Nets are trying to load up for the playoffs and Marcus Thornton hasn't been in the playoffs but he is a good all-around offensive player and can rack up points in a flash. Nets also got rid of Jason Terry's contract. Kings are not going to make the playoffs in the competitive west, but veteran presence from Jason Terry can help their motivation and energy for the future. 'Bucks and Bobcats make a deal' Bucks trade: Luke Ridnour and Gary Neal Bobcats trade: Ramon Sessions and Jeff Adrien The Bobcats desperately needed a shooter. They looked around the league for some more higher quality players compared to Gary Neal, but Gary Neal is a good combo guard and a high percentage 3-point shooter. Luke Ridnour is also a decent all-around guy. The Bucks have literally nothing to lose here. They are trying to rebuild. 'Three Team Trade (Wizards, Nuggets, and 76ers)' Wizards receive: Andre Miller Nuggets receive: Jan Vesley 76ers receive: Eric Maynor and two second-round picks Everybody knew that the Nuggets were shopping Andre Miller. Andre Miller and Brian Shaw had some beef earlier in the season arguing over playing time and ithey didn't really manage it well at all. Wizards get a veteran point guard. Wizards are inexperienced and come playoff time he will assist them. Jan Vesley not putting up good numbers this season. However, his playing time is fairly low and it seems like he might get a few more minutes than his time at the Wizards. It looks like the Nuggets were just trying to trade away Andre Miller. 76ers are in full rebuilding mode and it's not surprising. They're trying to trade Evan Turner, and Thaddeus Young; they have already traded away Spencer Hawes. Second-round picks have also gained value and it's worth it for the 76ers. This upcoming draft is stacked in the first round so some sleepers will fall in the second round. 'Hawes to the Cavs' Cavs receive: Spencer Hawes 76ers receive: two second-round picks, Earl Clark The Cavs are a big mess right now. Chemistry does not exist in that locker room and I have no idea what they are trying to acheive. Spencer Hawes adds even more depth into their front court. The Cavs will probably finish in the middle, no playoff spot but somewhat a decent team. That is the worst spot to be in. However, they might be attempting to keep Kyrie Irving happy so he could stay for the future and not end like LeBron James. In addition, we all know what the 76ers are doing. Category:Trades